<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something to pass on by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665917">something to pass on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls'>ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Inspiration, Leia POV, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Space Jewelry, kind of sad I guess?? not sure, mentions of a character's future death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia was many things. A wife, a senator, a mother, a princess, a general. But being a Jedi was not one of those things. Especially after she had lost her son to the dark side, she became certain that being a Jedi was not for her. </p><p>Since Leia wasn’t a Jedi, she definitely wasn’t going to go against her apprentice’s burgeoning relationship with her favorite pilot.</p><p>---</p><p>or a story in which Leia gives Rey some advice and a prized possession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Rey, Mentions of Shara Bey/Kes Dameron, Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something to pass on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you all enjoy and that you are staying safe during these times!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leia was many things. A wife, a senator, a mother, a princess, a general. But being a Jedi was not one of those things. Especially after she had lost her son to the dark side, she became certain that being a Jedi was not for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now since she wasn’t a Jedi, she definitely did not have to adhere to the rules that her apprentice had to live the 24/7 Jedi lifestyle. She didn’t want to have her to do the training course every hour, read the ancient, withered texts of the Jedi in her spare time (those books smelled and Leia only wondered what Luke had shoved them in to have them smell that horrid), and constantly meditate. Leia knew that if she commanded that to her young apprentice, she would do it willingly because she wanted to beat her fallen son, to gain the power that she thought she so desperately lacked. But she also knew that this wasn’t the lifestyle for Rey; being a Jedi called for devotion towards the Force and only the Force, cutting off attachments and not having any worldly possession. This was too much to put on the Jedi apprentice, Leia reasoned. The young woman needed to have a life, one that wasn’t defined by fighting for survival. She deserved to have time spent with friends and droids, to be carefree and young, unlike how she was at Rey’s age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Additionally since Leia wasn’t a Jedi, she definitely wasn’t going to go against her apprentice’s burgeoning relationship with her favorite pilot. She hadn’t missed the way the two interacted with each other; subtle glances thrown at each other when the other wasn’t looking, light touches to each other’s wrist when leaving the room, and the way they worked well together, whether they were in the cockpit, fighting against the First Order, or trying to fix up ships. And Leia definitely could not forget the bickering. Stars, even if she was on the other side of the base, she could hear their raised voices as they tried to out yell the other. In fact their bickering was so constant, it was the one thing that everyone on base was complaining about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In those times when she saw the two of them interact the way they did, it reminded her eerily of how she and Han were around each other in those tense times when they didn’t think they were going to make it through the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Han. The thought of him throbbed in her heart; three years later and it was still hard to comprehend her late husband’s death no matter how estranged they were later on in their marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the thought of one day seeing him again after she died kept her going, to see his reserved soft smile once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia knew, deep down in her bones, that she wasn’t going to make it through this war alive. She had felt it more recently in the wake of her brother’s death and after taking up Rey as an apprentice, the feeling sticking to her skin as they left each planet and fought each battle. As much as she accepted that she must die, it still pained her to know that she wouldn’t get to see the young woman whom she began to see as a daughter find her happiness and the pilot whom she considered a son find his peace.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a harrowing battle with the First Order, a battle that had reminded them all that they could easily be taken out, Leia knew what she had to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time that she parted with it anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was early the next morning that she called Rey to see her. The poor girl looked exhausted when she walked out to see her, dark circles present under her eyes and a shakiness with every step she took. Leia felt bad calling her out so early as she knew that she needed sleep - they all did after yesterday’s loss - but unfortunately this was the only time she had available as the rest of her was packed with back to back strategy meetings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Rey,” she said softly as the young woman came closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi General,” Rey nodded, plopping down on a rock next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” she asked, not bothering to ask about how she was. Leia had a feeling she knew the answer to that one, it was a feeling she assumed that all members felt across base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrible. Couldn’t sleep a wink,” Rey answered, staring at the grass underneath her feet. “The bunk seemed too small, like the walls were closing in on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia nodded. “I know that feeling all too well.” They sat in silence for a few moments, letting the chirps of the insects and the hums of the wind fill the silence. She could feel Rey’s curiosity as to why she wasn’t saying anything and what she had planned for her that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Commander Dameron?” she finally asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sputtered in surprise, her cheeks turning a slight twinge of pink. “I don’t-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia held her hand up, silencing her. “I know that you and Dameron spent the night together in his bunk.” Rey began to protest and Leia interrupted her, “And I don’t need to know what you two were doing in there and frankly I don’t care what you were doing. I’m not a Jedi Rey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were a reminder for Rey, that she wasn’t the Jedi that Luke or the Old Republic was. No, she was a general, who had far too much on her plate for as long as she could remember, too many losses sitting on her shoulder. She may have the powers of a Jedi but she was using her powers for other far more important things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as Rey swallowed, sitting back on the rock with less tension in her shoulders. “He didn’t sleep either. We just-” she cut off, motioning towards the ground and Leia raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press her to continue. If she didn’t want to say what it was, she didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander Dameron is a good man,” Leia ended up saying. “He’s cocky and very stubborn, but he has a good heart. He cares.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Rey agreed, nodding her head. “He...he has the one of the biggest hearts that I know, besides Finn, Chewie, and Rose. And you, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gets that from his parents,” Leia chuckled, fondly remembering Shara Bey and Kes Dameron. They were some of the most compassionate people she had ever met, hope radiating in their eyes every time they had to fight another battle, always the ones to make sure that no one was left behind. She saw Rey smile softly in the corner of her eye. “Did you know that his parents loved him a lot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey answered. “He told me everything about them, how they had to leave him with his abuelo when they went off to fight the war, Shara’s death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pang went through her heart as Rey mentioned her friend’s death despite the fact she had come to terms with her death. Shara’s death was slow and quick all at the same time; her illness was unexpected and literally stripped away at her until her last breath. Leia swore that the stars seemed to be dimmer the night Shara Bey died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued on, letting the happy memories of Shara wash over her and the fact that her spirit lived on in her son. “And did he tell you about the ring?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded her head. “It’s...quite romantic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Leia responded. “Now he got that all from Kes. He was such a romantic, would always be writing love letters to Shara whenever they were separated. Shara would tell me about how much of a sap he was whenever we were together. Their relationship and love for each other and their friends was what made the war bearable, to know that they could find happiness in times of peril and despair and that even in the darkness, there was always hope at the end of the darkness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master- I mean, General. Why are you telling me all of this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a soft smile to the younger woman, patting her hand gently. “Because even if you feel like the darkness is consuming, I want you to know that there is still light in the midst of all the darkness. Your love for others Rey, that is your power. It is good, not evil like the Jedi said it was. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to pursue relationships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you,” Leia added on, reaching towards the chain that was wrapped around her neck. Rey stared at her, openly confused, and she slipped the chain off and placed in Rey’s open palm. Once the chain was in her hands, she placed her hand over Rey’s and closed her fist, letting her fingers hide the chain from view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced down at her closed fist and then looked back up at her. “What is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Han’s wedding ring. He left it after-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>after Ben turned to the dark side</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought but didn’t say. Leia shook her head but continued. “Han was quite fond of you, in the short amount of time that he knew you. And even if he isn’t here with us now, I believe he would want you to have this, like he wanted you to pilot the Falcon with Chewbacca.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman’s eyes instantly started tearing up, “Leia, I don’t know what to say-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything dear. Just take it, I want you to remember that you are loved, by both me and Han, to remember that love shouldn’t be denied and that there is hope in all of the darkness.” What Leia didn’t say was that she knew that she wouldn’t be able to see Rey live out her happiness, not wanting to damper the moment or make the young Jedi apprentice worry. That this gift she was giving her was one to provide hope in the moments when she wouldn’t be able to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s lower lip wobbled before she threw her arms around Leia, burrowing her face into her neck. Leia smiled and hugged her back tightly. She brought her hand up to Rey’s hair, patting it to comfort her. After a few more minutes, Rey pulled away with a slight smile, her eyes red and puffy. There was a one lone tear that traveled down her face and Leia quickly wiped it away, giving her a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia, thank you,” Rey said, her voice grateful and still slightly wobbly after crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course dear. Now why don’t you go back to your pilot and get some sleep,” Leia suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looked like a loth cat frozen in the headlights for a brief moment at Leia’s implication but she didn’t bother to argue and just nodded her head and smiled before leaving. Leia nodded her head back and watched her form retreat back into the base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She soaked in all of the sunlight that was streaming in overhead, letting the quietness wash over her. Leia had a fond smile on her face, grateful for the moments like these when the galaxy seemed at peace for once and not struggling against the forces of evil. It allowed her to think clearly, unlike in battle where her mind was frantic, rushing to find the next best solution. Moments like this allowed her to think about nothing related to the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia thought back what happened with Rey, only minutes ago. She hoped that Rey would choose love, pursue and embrace it, and that her words would set her on the right path, the path Leia knew that she would eventually take. With Han’s ring now in Rey’s hands, she had a feeling that one day after the war was over, Rey would give that ring to her partner and in turn her partner would give her his mother’s ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just hoped the Force was kind enough to let her see that moment after she passed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>